Long Nights and Happy Endings
by teamalley678
Summary: My entry in the latest Doccubus one-shot challenge. Either Bo or Lauren has to give the other a massage. :)


**This was written as an entry for the Doccubus one-shot challenge hosted by LGFaenatics. The prompt was simply that Bo or Lauren has to give the other a massage. Thanks to everyone that voted! And to the organizers as well!**

**Bo, Lauren, and Lost Girl belong to the incredible people at Prodigy Pictures and Showcase. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

Written in Bo's POV

I don't know if I have ever been this exhausted. Kenzi usually finds us jobs that require some physical work. We've tracked down people, objects... One time we even helped find a lady's cat that had gotten out of her house. It might not have been Fae related, but it made us $100. This job, though... I don't know why I agreed to this. I'd spent the last three nights sitting in a car with Kenzi, drinking coffee and making sure no one went into or came out of this troll's house. Surveillance was so not my thing. I'm just glad that tonight was our last night. I'm ready to go back to sleeping with my girlfriend in our big comfy bed.

Walking through the front door, my heart swells. Lauren makes this house feel like home. I never thought I would be able to love and stay true to one person, but Lauren makes me want to. I want to be everything for her. I will gladly spend the rest of my life doing everything in my power to make her happy. "Hey, you." I smile as I walk toward her in the kitchen. "That smells delicious. What are you making?" Those soft brown eyes meet mine and I catch my breath. Who knew a succubus could be such a damn softie? I melt into her kiss and wrap my arms around her waist. "Hi." She kisses me again before pulling away to stir the simmering pan on the stove. "I made a chicken linguini with a spinach alfredo sauce. I hope you like it." As I watch Lauren mixing together the ingredients for our fabulous dinner, I try to remember a time that I have ever been this happy. I don't think I can. The smile is still plastered to my face as I set the table. "Babe, I'm not letting Kenzi pick the jobs for a while. This one was brutal! My whole body aches. I can't even remember when I've been this sore before. I'm just not made to sit still for that long." I turn around to see Lauren walking over with the plates. I sit down next to her and have a sip of the wine on the table. "Maybe after dinner I'll take a nice hot bath and try to get my muscles to loosen up." Wine and a bath may help. It sure couldn't hurt.

Lauren's eyes meet mine, and I can see the desire brewing. When she mentions taking a bath, I immediately picture her naked and wet... And frequently this leads to something other than a bath. I'm guessing I had the same effect on her. I grin and take her hand in mine, kissing it softly. "Honey? Whatcha thinking about?" She grins and looks away, taking the opportunity to have a sip of her wine as well. "I was actually thinking that I had another idea. It may help you relax too though." The look she was giving me had an ache stirring between my thighs. "I'll show you after dinner." She smiled and took another bite of her pasta. We spent the next half an hour enjoying our lovely dinner and each other's company. Finally, all the food was gone, as well as the wine, and it was time to relax.

I told Lauren I'd clean up since she had cooked, and she took the opportunity to go "get ready" upstairs. I wasn't sure exactly what she meant, but I had a pretty good idea. I was also pretty sure that I would like it. When I walked into our bedroom, I was shocked to see a massage table set up and candles burning throughout the room. She was even playing my favorite classical music at a low volume, so as not to be too distracting. God, I loved this woman. I smiled as she walked over toward me. "Now, I need you to take off all of your clothes and lie down while I go change." She winked at me as she walked past where I was standing and into the bathroom. At this point, I wasn't sure if we were going to have sex or if I was actually going to get a massage. Lauren had never indicated to me that she did massages, but she had this table, so I was just going to go with it. I stripped off my clothes and crawled up onto the table.

When Lauren came back in the room, I took a moment to just admire how beautiful she was. She had changed intoe her black yoga pants that hugged her in all the right places. On my Lauren, those pants should be illegal, but I didn't mind the view when she opted to wear them around the house. She had matched them with a white, racerback tank top. I loved the way the cut of the fabric showed off her perfectly toned arms and sculpted shoulders. Padding over to me in her bare feet, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. I stared at her slender neck and imagined that I was kissing my way up it to meet her soft lips. I could feel the heat rising in me. I felt her finger trail lightly up my leg as she walked along the side of the table. How could I be so hot and bothered when she hadn't really even touched me yet? Oh the things this woman did to me.

My eyes met hers, and we both smiled at the evident desire. I hoped it would stay like this forever. She leaned down to place a soft kiss on my lips. "Ok babe. I need you to roll over and put your face in the cradle. I'm going to start with your shoulders and your back." As I got situated, I asked her where she had gotten the table. "When I was in medical school, I actually did a lot with the physical therapy program. They taught us about different types of massage and how they can help the body heal. For a while, I did massages on the side, mostly to get the practice. I made some good money while I was at it." I could hear the smile in her voice as she leaned down toward me. "I let everyone else have a sheet, but I rather enjoy looking at your naked form." She placed a soft kiss on the back of my neck that sent shivers down my spine and left me with goosebumps. "Try to relax, Bo. Just listen to the music and to my voice. Let all of your tension go. Remember to breathe deeply. It will help loosen you up."

The first thing I felt was the warm oil dripping onto my back. Not hot enough to burn, but hot enough to make my breath catch. Her hands slid softly through the wetness between my shoulders and coated my upper back. I felt her expert fingers working their way along my spine and over to my shoulder blade. I knew she could do wonderful things with her fingers, but this was a whole new incredible thing. Her thumbs found every tiny knot and worked it loose. I tried to focus on my breathing, but several tiny moans escaped as she worked me over. After she loosened up my shoulder, she traveled over my arm. The pressure on my forearm was releasing tension that I didn't even know I had. "Oh my god, Lauren. This is incredible. Is there anything you can't do?" I heard her chuckle softly above me. "Lots of things. But thank you." She moved around to the other side of the table and started working on my other shoulder. "Now just focus on your breathing." I breathed deeply as she found more little hidden knots and loosened them up. I hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time, and she hadn't even been working on me that long. I would have to look into doing this more often.

Lauren leaned further over the table to work on my neck. I could feel her body heat close to the table, and it was nearly driving me crazy. The feel of her fingers on my skin had already started an ache in my core that I knew would need to be satisfied when she was finished with the massage. I could imagine other places that I wanted to feel her, and my breathing sped up. Ever the observant doctor, Lauren noticed the change. "Are you ok? Is that area too sore? I don't want to hurt you." She had started to work her way lower on my back, but she had stopped to ask me this question. I didn't know how to answer without giving myself away completely. "No! It's perfect. I'm great, babe. Just relaxing, you know?" Her hands returned their attention to my back.

I could almost feel the tension flowing out of my body as her hands worked their way lower. When she reached my ass, I thought she would skip over it. I wasn't aware that this area was ever massaged, but it actually felt incredible. There were even knots hiding in there. Who knew? I was prepared to feel her hands on my thighs next, but she moved to my feet. I knew very little about reflexology, but I could feel the stress in my feet melting away. She kneaded my calves with her thumbs in a circular motion, working her way higher toward my thighs. The closer she got, the harder it was to focus on my breathing. I was relaxed, but I was also so incredibly turned on. I heard the change in Lauren's breathing as well and smiled at the fact that it was having a similar effect on her. She worked on the backs of my thighs rather quickly before telling me it was time to roll over.

As I settled onto my back, I looked at Lauren. She was visibly flushed, and her aura was practically blinding me. The look of desire on her face sent another wave of arousal over me. "Is this how you want me?" I tried to play innocent, but we both knew exactly what I meant. She swallowed hard and simply nodded. I tried to relax back onto the table. She started at my feet this time, focusing on the arches. I was really struggling to try to relax at this point. Every touch of her fingers was igniting a fire inside my core. The ache between my legs was becoming unbearable. As she worked her way farther up my calves and toward my thighs, I felt my breathing speed up again. There was no denying what this woman was doing to me, and I think she knew it. I tried closing my eyes, but it only made the sensations stronger. I felt her fingers ghosting over my inner thighs, and my eyes opened up to meet hers. She looked down at me again, noticing how wet I was for her. She let out a small moan that had me ready to explode. As her eyes traveled back up to mine, I knew that the massage was over.

She traced my side softly with the back of her hand. "So, Miss Dennis, are you feeling more relaxed? Was the massage to your liking?" I grinned at the persona she had adopted. "Very much so, Miss Lewis. It was incredible. Although..." I reached up to trace the line of Lauren's jaw. "I was wondering if it would be possible to move to the bed. I have some unfinished business with the masseuse." I felt Lauren's lips crashing into mine, and I moaned instantly at the contact. We pulled apart only long enough for me to climb off the table. I picked Lauren up and carried her the few steps to the bed, taking this opportunity to ravage her neck with my mouth. Sitting her on the edge of the bed, I stopped kissing her long enough to pull the tank top over her head and free her perky breasts. She leaned back, and I took the opportunity to slide off her pants as well. She had opted to go commando for her stint as a masseuse, and I couldn't believe how ready she was for me. We had been together many times, but it still blew my mind how insanely attracted we were to each other. I had never been as turned on in my life as I was with this woman on a regular basis. Some days I felt like I could climax just from kissing her lips and hearing her voice in my ear. And now here she was, naked in our bed, and I couldn't wait to get my hands on her.

I crawled onto the bed above her until I could kiss her again. Our tongues met in an intimate dance only they knew. One that was heated from the very beginning. I could feel her searching for skin contact beneath me. She opened her eyes when I pulled away, and I held the eye contact as I lowered my body gently onto hers. I was straddling her hips, and I knew she could feel my heated center against hers. She let out a moan as our skin finally made contact and tried to pull me closer. I leaned about halfway down with a smirk and kissed her as I started grinding my hips down into hers. The building friction was driving both of us crazy, and I wasn't sure who would give in first. The sounds coming from below me were sending me closer to the edge.

Before I realized what was happening, Lauren had flipped me over. Our hips were still aligned, and I could feel how close she was already. As she leaned down to kiss my neck, her beautiful blonde hair fell down around us and tickled my shoulders. I could hardly form a coherent thought with all of the sensations attacking me at once. "Lauren, baby..." I lost the thought as she nibbled on my earlobe. She ground her hips into me harder, and both of us let out a load moan at the contact. "Oh god Bo..." Her breath on my ear had me squirming and I thought if she didn't touch me soon, I might lose my mind.

"I want you so fucking bad, Bo. I want to feel you inside of me. I want..." With every new sentence, there was another thrust of her hips. I was seeing stars, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer with this pace. "I want you to fuck me until I'm screaming your name." I let out a moan as her words found my ears. This was Lauren. My Lauren. She rarely voiced herself like this, but she knew exactly what she was doing to me. I was putty in her hands. "But first..."

I cried out as I felt Lauren enter me. Her fingers curled up to find that spot that drove me wild. She continued thrusting with her hips against her hand, and I could feel her legs twitching. She was almost as close as I was. I reached up and easily slipped my fingers inside her, moaning at how incredibly wet she was. "Oh fuck... Lauren... I'm so close..." I matched the thrusts of my hand with those of her hips, a pace which was becoming more frantic by the second. I could feel her clenching around me at each thrust. "Baby, please... I want you to come with me... Oh god!" She nodded as she bit her lip and leaned down to kiss me. I could feel the impending orgasm closing in on me, and I started thrusting harder into her. Very quickly, we both cried out, and I could feel her body shuddering against mine. She collapsed on top of me as she withdrew her fingers. This action caused my body to twitch at the loss of contact. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and placed small kisses on the top of her head. She sighed and melted into me. We stayed that way for a few minutes, letting our breathing return to normal and just enjoying the feel of each other's skin. I broke the silence first.

"So... Is that how all of your massages end? Because I would like to schedule a recurring appointment." Lauren blushed and leaned her head lower on my chest. I laughed and pulled her tighter against me. "I'm totally kidding, baby. But that massage was incredible. Maybe you can teach me how someday so I can return the favor. I would love to make you feel as good as I feel right now." She smiled and leaned up to kiss me. As she pulled away, I saw her bite her lip. "Well, I can think of other ways that you could make me feel good right now..." I liked the way this woman was thinking. I grinned at her and flipped us over so I was back on top. Kissing my way down her toned abs, I knew this was going to be a long, sleepless night. But I was so very on board with it.

**xo**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
